


Prelude

by worrywart1966



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrywart1966/pseuds/worrywart1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scratching an itch can lead to a lot of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude

"To the left…right there. Ahhh." He arched his back into Hermione's fingernails as she scratched his back. "That's lovely. Ow! Leave some skin, please."

Hermione laughed and gave him a little swat. 

"Now all over."

"Ugh, you're impossible!" she said, but happily began to scratch the rest of his back. With a little smirk, she worked lower to his naked backside. She delighted in his little sighs and his one really big sigh when she slipped a finger between his butt cheeks.

"I know another itch I could scratch for you, love," she offered rather saucily.

"Scratch away."

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be an exact scenario from the author's life.....


End file.
